How I Met Your Mother:Robin Paddles His Bum Red
by Pandora's Librarian
Summary: Robin has an anchor who refuses to wear pants on the air. She wishes to pull down his shorts and start spanking him with her little paddle until his bum's all red. Meaningful spanking & budding romance. Read & Review, Flames removed & reported.


**How I Met Your Mother: Robin; I Want To Paddle His Bum All Red.**

Disclaimer: This story is fiction and contains adult spanking of a male by a female. This is a disciplinary punishment with romance overtones.

I do not own the show How I Met Your Mother or any of the characters, as they belong to CBS and their producing partners. If this subject matter offends you, that is not my intention, please do not read. All characters in this story are twenty one years of age or older.

_[The gang teases Robin over Don]_

**Robin**: _[angry]_ No, I hate Don. I-I-I can't stop thinking about how much I hate him. It's like all the time. I just want to attack him and pull down his shorts and start spanking him with my little paddle until his bum's all red.

I received an email from a friend, who asked if I would do a story where Robin follows through with her threat to her friends.

Hope everyone enjoys the story, especially Lea Anna. Here goes…

**Anchor Robin's Thoughts as it happened:**

I have an infuriating handsome news anchor who fails to take his news anchor responsibilities with me serious. Believe it or not his immature behavior includes not wearing pants sitting on the set in his boxer shorts while she is trying to be serious and be a professional presenting the news to viewers in New York.

**Anchor Don's Thoughts as it happened****:**

She looked at me with fury in her eyes full of exasperation at my attitude and that I had failed to wear pants while anchoring the news with her.

Robin got up locked the set door and pulled the window blinds to the control booth. She lectured me about not wearing my pants and making a mockery of our newscast. I told him unless he took a hard paddling from me he would be turned into the station's management for unprofessional attitude and dress, which made me uncomfortable in the news anchor desk.

She further explained that not only would I wear pants on the news set, but I would have a problem sitting on my paddled red Blistered Bum while attempting to read the teleprompter correctly.

**Anchor Don's Thoughts as it happened****:**

I was stunned as she told me to bend over the anchors desk and to pull down my shorts.

I did pulling my pants down off my white, lightly hairy behind.

**Anchor Robin's Thoughts as they happened:**

I was going to paddle him and not on his tight light blue boxer shorts on the set of the deserted newscast. I reached into her pocket book and pulled out a little wooden paddle I got at Cracker Barrel out on the interstate. It was round and thicker than an average paddle ball. This one indeed was capable of a deep heinie sting!

"**SWAT" **the center of his right butt cheek.

Followed by a corresponding

**"CRACK" **the center of his left butt cheek

Both across his tight boxer shorts the heat seared into the crest of my butt cheeks.

**Anchor Don's**** Point of View:**

I looked back over my shoulder and saw the pretty Canadian with pretty shoulder length, brown hair. I saw in her face a confident journalist that showed she was tired of my shenanigans and she had told him before. A Canadian phrase Robin used when she was annoyed.

This pretty woman my co anchor paddling my burning rear with pursed lips and a look of satisfaction across her face.

Paddle swats that hurt incredibly!

I began to cry after the first 20 0f the 50 she had promised. My boxer short clad bottom got unbearable.

I bucked around on the desk but remained in position across our anchor desk.

When the thirtieth paddle swat connected with my lower butt cheeks,

Robin commented that she could see my bright red bottom through my light blue shorts as well as down on my very tender lower thighs.

The paddling stung and I hurt like hell but I took satisfaction that I had survived my paddling from the pretty news anchor.

I reached back and grabbed and rubbed my boiling hot bottom, trying to reduce the burn I was feeling.

Robin let me lie across her desk sniffling while she lectured me about the importance of professionalism and why she had to make sure that she had gotten that lesson through to me.

Suddenly she pulled my boxer shorts down off my bright red butt cheeks.

My co anchor told me she had determined that since I had chosen to nightly sit in my boxer shorts on the air with a cringing Robin next to me trying to do her job.

My teacher/anchor further administered ten of her hardest swats yet, which were my punishment for refusing to wear pants when anchoring the news with lovely Robin.

I was flabbergasted as the paddle landed hard on my blood blistered bottom ten times in rapid succession.

"CRACK" **"WHACK"** "SWACK" **"PLAAP"** "CRACK"

**Anchor Robin's Thoughts as they happened:**

"PLAAP" "CRACK" **"WHACK"** "SWACK" "SPANK"

I really let Don have it and as I had wished back at the bar with my friends his bum was all red and beginning to glow with bright color!

**"C-C-C-R-R-R-AACK" "SPANK" "SPANK" "WHACK"**

I had a lot of frustration to work out putting up with his shenanigans.

The tenth paddle swat hit me so hard it knocked me forward and caused a purple bruise to develop on my now cherry red paddled cheeks.Tears turned to crying as the magnitude of the real cause I wasn't wearing pants.

**Don's Awakening; in his own words.**

My reaction to being on a 4:30 AM Show, after being a prime time anchor on the Coast. Sure Robin's little round wooden paddle hurt, but it was the pain of loss along with the burn in his bright red bum responsible for the crying.

**Aftermath:**

Robin put down the paddle and sat in her chair and Don pulled up his boxer shorts visibly wincing as the light blue boxer shorts painfully scratched his bright red throbbing heat scorched butt. Robin sensing this pants rebellion was about more than don't give a crap, hugged him and even patted his bum she had made was all red as she had promised. Robin's paddling had cleared the air, but the real benefit was the new bond her anchor and she had just planted the seed to flourish.

Don put on his pants and took his co- anchor position with Robin seriously, though he did it sitting on a very red sore bottom. That's how a spanking got to the bottom of Don's real problem, which started a friendship relationship that would turn romantic and flourish. Would the cute Canadian also feel the sting of the little round wooden paddle?

The End:

This is first ever Spanking Story and I grew up finding and rereading the spanking scenes sitting on the floor at the library or corner drugstore. I appreciate the time you took out of you busy life to read this story.

Author Alerts and Story Alerts will give me confidence to keep writing spanking stories, which are not silly, but more realistic. I hope there are more readers like me who will welcome a more congenial library of stories with spanking as a theme. I sure hope so and encourage other ladies to get off their duffs. "LOL"

If you so feel lead it is my goal to build a bookcase of stories that are plausible and realistic. Comments and ideas for future stories, couplings and resulting spankings would be terrific, preferably with romance!

Thanks,

Sweet Cheeks/Ariel


End file.
